newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Tanous
Tommy Tanous is the current Vice President of Amateur and International Scouting for the New York Mets. He joined the Mets in 2010 as a Special Assignment Scout. On November 3,2011 he became Director of Amateur Scouting replacing Chad MacDonald. The 2012 draft was the first under Tanous, and they selected Gavin Cechinni a shortstop and Kevin Plawecki a catcher in the first round. That draft produced eleven major league players including Tomas Nido, Matt Bowman, Paul Sewald. In 2013 the Mets selected first baseman Dominic Smith with the 13th pick in the first round along with All Star Jeff McNeil in the 12th round. Other players selected that year were Luis Guilorme, Tyler Bashlor . In 2014 with the tenth overall pick in the first round the Mets selected outfielder Michael Conforto. The Mets did not have a first round pick in 2015, notable players from that draft are Thomas Szapucki, Kevin Karzmarski. The 2016 has shown big dividends for the Mets thus far. Justin Dunn was selected in the first round and became part of the Robinson Cano, Edwin Diaz trade. Anthony Kay was selected in the compensation round and was part of the Marcus Stroman trade. Pete Alonso was selected in the second round and became an all star in his rookie season along with being the homerun derby champion of the 2019 All Star game. The 2017 and 2018 draft are still to early to assess but early returns are promising. Jared Kelenic was selected in 2018 and was part of the Robinson Cano, Edwin Diaz trade. Mark Vientos taken in the second round has been ranked in baseballs top 100 minor league prospects along with second round pick Simeon Woods Richardson who was taken in the second round of the 2018 draft. In 2016 Tanous was promoted to Vice President of Amateur and International scouting. The Mets made an immediate impact on the International market with the signings of Ronny Mauricio a top 100 prospect according to Baseball America. Along with players like Adrian Hernandez a CF with power and speed. In 2018 the Mets agreed to terms with Francisco Alvarez a catcher from VZ. Alvarez is off to a tremendous start in the minor leagues as a 17 year old both offensively and defensively. The Mets farm system has seen a steady rise over the past eight years under Tanous. In 2012 the Mets were ranked by Baseball America as the 25th best farm system. In 2013 they rose to 16 and climbed to 11 in 2014. Espn baseball analyst Keith Law ranked the Mets system 5th best in all of baseball in 2014. In recent years the Mets minor league players have been highly sought after by competing organizations. The flurry of trades in 2019 has brought in ready talent to the Mets major league club. In 2013 Tanous was the architect of the Metropolitan Baseball Classic, a tournament held at Citi field featuring the top eight travel baseball teams in the country. The event was the largest amateur baseball tournament run by a major league baseball team. Tanous was the Toronto Blue Jays National crosschecker from 2006- 2010. Before serving in that role Tanous worked for the Texas Rangers and Milwaukee Brewers from 1995-2005. Category:Staff Category:Minors Category:Scouts Category:Executives